


Take Me There

by Cashley



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: 100 word drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cashley/pseuds/Cashley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire knew in that moment...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me There

Claire Redfield knew the moment she fell in love with Alice. She was driving a pickup out of a small town with a load of medical supplies in the cab while a hoard of the undead trailed her. Stepping on the gas, Claire grabbed a clip from the side door and handed it to Alice as the other woman smashed the rear window out. It was the smile on the lethal woman’s face as she fired into the mob that caused Claire’s heart to skip a beat. She had fallen for Alice and there nothing she could do about it.


End file.
